


Even if the world is crashing down, I will never abandon you

by Hannabeth8



Series: Les enfants hippocampes [5]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Beginnings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Devotion, Family Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place when Enjolras was pregnant with Patria-Rouge, and Grantaire finds out. This will also show what their relationship is like, and how devoted to each other (despite their difference.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even if the world is crashing down, I will never abandon you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one day when it just popped in my head and I held off publishing it until now.

Ever since Enjolras realized out that he was 5 months pregnant with Grantaire's child after being in denial about it, he has locked himself away in his apartment so no one would know; even Grantaire.

  


Enjorlas was sitting in his bed, when he decided to talk to his baby.

  


"Hello I'm your pama, I was wondering if you can hear me?"

  


Soon he felt a little kick, Enjorlas then smiled a little.

  


"I guess that means you can hear me, I just wanted to tell you that while the world is a beautiful place; it's also dangerous as well. But even if the world is crashing down, I will never abandon you; because right now and forever, you are so precious to me"

  


There was a knock on the door, Enjolras then quickly wrapped himself up in a blanket.

  


"Hello who is it?

  


  


"It's me, Grantaire, is it okay if I come in?"

  


"Yes, the's door's open."

  


"I overheard you talking to someone and I wanted to see who it was."

  


"I was just talking to myself, that's all."

  


"Well I also stopped by because lately, I've noticed that you have been acting strange lately."  
  


"What do you mean strange?'

  


"Well you have kept yourself hidden, and the rare moments you headed out: you have had a strange appetite, you also ended up nausious every morning, and your emotions have been all over the map; with your mood changing at the drop of a hat I might add."

  


Soon Enjolras started to sob his eyes out, and then Grantaire sat down besides Enjolras and held on to him.

"I'm sorry Enjolras, I'm just concerned because I care about you; because I love you."

  


"I love you as well Grantaire, I guess now is the perfect time to say this."

  


"The perfect time to say what?"

  


"I know this will sound strange, but I'm pregnant."

  


Enjolras then took the blanket off of himself to reveal his baby belly.

  


Grantaire was completly stunned, he lightly touched the belly; when he then felt a light kick.

  


"Well that definatly explains the weight gain."

  


"Well that weight gain just happens you be your future child."

  


"Wait a minute, how do you know the baby is mine?"

  


"Remember those months ago that night where we snuck out to that social gathering, drank wine, then spent the rest of the night in the wine celler for the whole night."

  


"Oh right, that night; well how is this possible?"

  


"Well the doctor I spoke to said there was this potion called seahorse blood, and when a man drinks it; and within the next two weeks have sexual encounters with another man, they end up pregnant. So I think someone secretly placed some in my wine, I just don't know who."

  


Soon Grantaire got up from the bed and walked out of the room.

  


"Maybe I shouldn't have told him, there's no way he would want to stay with me while I'm like this."

  


A little while later, Grantaire walked back holding a blanket .

  


"Just needed to get another blanket, in case you need one."

  


The two soon cuddled with each other while wrapped in the blankets.

  


"Don't worry, I promise that I'll stay by you no matter what; and also be there for our child."

  


"I know you feel obligated to stay, but you don't have to; I understand if you want to leave and never look back."

  


"Look I know that we have our difference, and at times we don't see eye to eye; but never doubt that I love you and I promise to never abandon you no matter what, even when the world should all come crashing down. I want to stay, I want to be by your side when our child is born, I want to see our child grow up, find its potential in life and its strength, but most of all; I want us to be together forever and beyond forever."

  


"Really?"

  


"Yes, really."

  


Grantaire then lightly kissed Enjolras on the lips

  


They soon spent the rest of the night snuggling in each others arms in silence, just enjoying each others company.


End file.
